


Goodnight My Love

by Vexed_Wench



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: allbingo, Community: run_the_con, Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Series, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is adjusting to life on the inside.</p><p>Written for the prompts Love Letters and Sweet Dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight My Love

Neal closed Kate's latest letter and laid back on his bunk. He missed her more than he thought possible. He would serve his time in the Supermax as long as she was free. There would be plenty of time to live the dream later.

She promised to visit as often as she could. She had managed to visit more often than not. What helped him between her visits was mail call. She wrote him every day so he would still feel like he was part of her life. He always waited until before bed to read them. He liked that her writing was the last thing he saw before he slept.

Her letters always reminded him that he was strong enough to stayed caged as long she was waiting for him. After they called lights out, he closed his eyes and dreamt of the happier times they shared. He looked forward to the new ones they would make together when he was released.


End file.
